Alley Flower
by daisychain1
Summary: A daisy is a flower of innocent love, a beginning.


Title: Alley Flower

Pairing: senkosh!

Summary: A daisy is a flower of innocent love, a beginning.

Soundtrack: Do You Remember Love? – SDF Macross, Alchemy of Love – Tenchi Muyo :: 2 songs, endless repeat

Notes: 

[1] This is a fic for the flower challenge posted at the senkosh ML. This is set in the time when Koshino and Sendoh were just starting to be close friends. Koshino + young love = FLUFF!!!

[2] I wanted it to be fairytale-like. Hope I achieved it, which I probably didn't. Sorry! I haven't written for a while. I'm using dated style.

[3] I use a lot of symbolism in my stories. Gomen. 

/ thoughts /

[Alley Flower]

Whenever Hiroaki Koshino walked through that small alleyway by the bakery near his house, he doesn't look in any other way aside from the narrow path ahead and the shadows on the walls. He's that type of guy, straightforward, direct, focused.

Which wasn't the case for his smiling classmate, face alight with rays from the sun, standing at the end of his narrow alley.

"Koshino! C'mon, I still have to copy Yamamoto-sensei's notes from you." The spike-haired boy waved nonchalantly. "Math is so boring."

Koshino gave Sendoh an irritated look when he reached him, and fished his Math notebook from his bag. "No, it's not. You just rather go fishing." Finally finding what he was looking for, he handed it to the other and proceeded to walk briskly ahead of him. "Hurry. We're gonna be late."

Sendoh gave a small laugh before putting the notes in his bag and run to catch up with his friend. "You're so serious, Koshino. Look around you, you are living in a big world. You have to notice things sometimes, you know."

Koshino gave Sendoh an unreadable look. "Oh god, you're not gonna sing Disney to me, are you?"

The spike-haired boy gave Sendoh a sweet, patronizing smile before launching into a long-legged sprint. "Last one to get to the gates will pay for lunch!" Some bits of grass from alley's end, where he waited for Koshino, were still clinging on his pants.

-----------------

Sendoh has thick eyelashes. And joints of steel.

"Man, that'd be the 35th time you waved today, Sendoh, and we're not even in class yet!" Uekusa laughed as another girl waved flirtingly at the spike-haired smiling boy.

"Kami-sama, when are we going to get to class? These people are blocking our path!" Koshino felt like he wanted to punch somebody. He didn't want to miss his class just for Sendoh's fan service activities!

Uekusa sighed. "Probably never. He's friends with everybody, you know."

Koshino suddenly noticed a small, hidden, beauty mark near Sendoh's ear and suddenly felt sad.

-----------------

Class went by and Sendoh again insisted on going home with him, to avoid the fan girls harassing him on his way home. Things went the same, Koshino ranting about this and that exam, teacher, homework and Sendoh looking as if calming to a surly child. After some minutes, they finally reached the small passage and Koshino bid the other goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow, Sendoh." He wagged a finger at the smiling spike-head. "Oh, I almost forgot! Kami-sama, don't be late in practice tomorrow! Coach Taoka might lose his patience with you…"

"Yes, mother." Sendoh looked as if he wanted to roll his eyes. "See ya tomorrow!" Sendoh said before walking the opposite way. The other boy looked at him briefly, offering a small wave of goodbye, then abruptly turned to walking the narrow alley path.

/ He's friends with everybody, you know. /

From his view at the end of the alleyway, Sendoh seemed to disappear with the shadows.

-----------------

There was no practice that day. The clouds were rolling peacefully in the sky.

"Koshino?"

"Yes?"

Sendoh looked at his smaller friend. "What time are you going home?"

Koshino blinked at the unexpected question, looked at his watch briefly, then continued staring at the clouds lazily rolling in the afternoon sky. "Probably 5 PM. I still have to go and cook dinner since Mom is still out of town visiting my aunt."

The spike-haired boy stood up and silently made his way to his bag, lazily thrown in the grass of the abandoned field beside the school. Koshino followed suit, also picking up his strewn bag and preparing to leave, but Sendoh came back flopping on the soft grass and pulled the smaller boy with him.

"WHAT? Are you gonna kill me?!?"

Sendoh laughed and laughed at the expression in Koshino's face, then mussed the other hair playfully before standing up. "You are so serious, Koshino. And I thought I was having a positive effect on you."

"Geez, what am I? Charity work?"

"You're my friend." Sendoh gave Koshino a small bright smile before skipping away. "Gotta meet with my Dad early today! See you tomorrow, Hiro-kun."

The shoter boy uncontrollably blushed and waved his fists angrily at the other, now only a small shadow far away. "Great! Now you're giving me silly pet names, you baka!!!"

---------------

Koshino wondered on his way home why his steps were suddenly strangely light. The sun was shining brightly. There was a warm feeling in his chest. He reached his narrow alleyway in record time, fascinated by the shadows falling on the walls.

Suddenly, he noticed in the damp grass of the path grew a small white daisy, waving at him for the first time.

-- Owari


End file.
